Plants vs. Zombies 2/Concepts
These are the concept arts of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. These are not fake, but rather scrapped ideas, upcoming plants, worlds, zombies, and unreleased features. Fire Peashooter :For other uses, see Fire Pea. Fire Peashooter is a peashooting plant. It was first found in the 2.5 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. The only way to obtain it is via hacking. It shoots one fire pea every 1.5 seconds. It is unknown whether or not this will be ever released, or if its final appearance and attacks will be anything like the current hacked plant. Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Fire Peashooters shoot fire peas at zombies. Plant Food Upgrade Fire Peashooter shoots 60 fire peas for three seconds, similar to the Peashooter. Oddly, its eyes turn black, and it wears the Gatling Pea helmet, like the regular Peashooter, due to it being incomplete and unreleased. The animation may change when it is officially released. Gallery FirePeaPlant.png|HD Fire Peashooter Fire Peashooter Seed Packet.png|Fire Peashooter Seed Packet without sun cost Fire.PNG|Fire Peashooter's seed packet Fire Peashooter About shooting.png|Fire Peashooter going to shoot a fire pea Fire Peashooter Shooting.png|Fire Peashooter shooting a fire pea Fire Peashooter PF.png|Fire Peashooter Plant Food ability (seems to use modified Peashooter Plant Food animation) Firepea4.png|Fire Peashooter in Zombot Tomorrow-tron battle. (hacked) FirepeaCostume.png|Fire Peashooter's costume (King's Crown) FirepeaBoost2.png|Boosted and Imitater boosted packets Play4.png FirepeaUnlocked.png FirepeaChooser.png|Fire Peashooter on the Seed Selection Screen Trivia *While using its Plant Food ability, it uses the same helmet as the Peashooter. *It is similar to the Flaming Pea from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. **Unlike the Flaming Pea it has yellow eyes, instead of white eyes, the stem is all red instead of green, and a red leaf on the back of its head instead of fire. *The seed packet has its bottom leaves shown, unlike the other Peashooters. *According to the codes of the game, this plant was originally going to be in Dark Ages, but was moved to a world internally named "beach". *Its costume is the same as Peashooter's costume in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. **This may be a placeholder costume until the release. Mammoth-nut like plant It was found in the Plants vs. Zombies 2: Art of Book. It is unknown if this will be released. Mammothnut.jpg Scarecrow Zombie This used to be in the files and was originally gonna be in Wild West, but it was scrapped. It is possible for it to be added as there are many similar Wild West, farm like times that are not in the game yet, however it's very unlikely. ScarecrowZombie.jpg Beet Beet was originally gonna be in Plants vs. Zombies 2, until Bonk Choy took its place. Time Twister This was originally in the game files, but it was later then removed for a while and it got replaced by another world called "Beach" in the 2.4.1 update. It might've been a combination of all worlds. It is unknown if this will re-added. Beach Beach might be the sixth world of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. According to the files, aquatic plants are returning. However, "Beach" isn't a name of a time period, so it might be renamed later on. There are also some new plants that may soon become scrapped or used in future updates. Bananah Guacodile Coconut Bowler Stone Age This was found in the Plants vs. Zombies 2: Art of Book. The player's house is a cave. It is unknown if this will be released in future updates or it was scrapped. The Stone Age is in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, possibly hinting that it might be the sixth world. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Zombies Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies